The Day In Muggle College
by oswiins
Summary: Thankful to the fact that Ron lost a bet to Harry, he had to go a whole day without magic. So, Harry decided to take him to Cambridge for the day.


**A/N: This is written for Build the Burrow challenge (golden snitch) - Tools: Wands - Write about a Pureblood witch or wizard made to go without their wand for a day; Once Upon A Time Character Challenge-ition - Princess Aurora: write about a character trying something new.**

* * *

"Ron, do you remember when you were in your second year and your wand backfired?" asked Hermione, glancing over at her boyfriend who was sipping his butterbeer next to her in the Three Broomsticks.

Beside the red head, The Boy Who Lived Under The Stairs, as Hermione called him in his mind, started laughing out loud. And abruptly starting choking on his butterbeer.

Ron gave him a look that clearly meant 'Harry, shut up' and then looked back at his girlfriend, and nodded, even though the nod looked a little painful.

Hermione smiled at this, she knew how much Ron was embarrassed about that time the only thing that his wand could do was shoot fireworks and make him vomit slugs. At least it was just for one term.

"I was also thinking about how I'd rather see you not using your wand for a day, than for that to happen again." said Hermione.

Ron groaned and buried his face into his hands. Hermione looked towards Harry, hoping that he'll catch up on what she was hinting. He didn't, and Hermione just spent about half a minute staring at Harry grinning stupidly at them.

A little irritated at Harry, she turned back to her boyfriend and said teasingly, "So, since you lost a bet with Harry last week, and haven't figured out what you'll do for that, so I have a proposition. Ron, you have no idea what it's like living life like a muggle, so I think you should definitely try it out."

"What?" exclaimed Ron, "You want me to give up magic? For how long?"

"One day." said Hermione.

Both of them turned to look at Harry, asking for his take. Realising this, Harry said, "Well, I think it's the great idea, simply the greatest. I mean, it's time you know how it feels like to be a muggle. So, I'm also stretching it to not touching anything magic related for the whole day." Then he grinned at Hermione, who laughed and gave him a thumbs up.

"Oh, but that is just impossible. How could I possibly do that? I can't. At least, how can I resist the temptation?" Ron turned to Hermione first, trying as hard as he can to make her pity him, and then when that failed, he turned to Harry but realising that this was kind of futile and kind of gross, he turned away and sighed, knowing that his two friends will be making sure to keep to him to this.

He rolled his eyes and then nodded, sucked in a long breath and said, "Well, fine then. So I guess the first thing to do is to finish this fire whiskey," he downed the bottle in five seconds, and then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand then continued, "and getting out of Hogsmeade."

Ron stood up and so did Harry and Hermione.

"Well, I think it's better for me to just go back to school," said Hermione, pointing her thumb to the door of the three broomsticks.

Ron and Harry gave her both mumbled goodbyes and then watched as Hermione walked out of the bar and towards the castle.

"Too bad that she's still going to Hogwarts for her seventh year," said Harry, "I still sometimes miss her, but you must miss her even more."

Ron nodded. "But honestly, this whole 'not using magic' thing isn't helping me missing her at all." Harry laughed, and patted his shoulder. Then he said, "Come on, let me take you around London town, and show you what muggle London has to offer."

And then Harry took him by the shoulder and they dissaperated.

"So, where are we?" asked Ron.

He looked up at the tall building which reminded him of a cathedral and Hogwarts almost at the same time. Then he turned backwards to face the street and the muggle shops that were aligned on the street.

Harry rubbed his hands together and faced the shops with Ron. "Well, I don't know about colleges and stuff because luckily I don't need to go, and I've already got a job, but there's this university in England that every muggle knows about. Welcome to Cambridge."

"I have never heard of that bridge before." said Ron, smiling.

The first place where Harry took Ron was a coffee shop within the streets of Cambridge. Even though Ron wasn't a fan of coffee and all, he had to admit that it wasn't that bad once he dumped countless bags of sugar into what he called melted dung.

After he got his cup of coffee with the name "Wheezly" written on the side of the cup, Harry told him that he wanted to take him to Kings College and maybe take him out on a boat.

Ron had absolutely no idea what that place was.

Harry told him that this was his first time in Cambridge too and that he always wanted to come here, so he took the precaution of reading some leaflets about the place.

"This looks like Hogwarts, just smaller and there's no lake. Just a tiny little dirty river." said Ron, as he laid down on the grass outside of the college. Harry looked down at his friend, and then pulled him up on his feet.

"Come on, do you want to go and take a boat out?" asked Harry.

"What? You're asking me to go out on that dirty little river with you? No, not until of course, you buy me lunch." said Ron, feeling his stomach grumble.

Harry laughed and lead his best friend out of the college and onto the Trinity street.

"So, have you ever tried muggle ice-cream?" asked Harry, and handed Ron a vanilla ice cream cone, while licking his own quite happily. Then he pointed towards a small tree that was growing in the grass that was just beside the entrance of the Trinity College. "Look there, I think this is the tree that Isaac Newton sat down and a apple fell on his head."

"Who is Issac Newton and why isn't he dead?" asked Ron, scrutinising the small tree.

Harry laughed and explained, understanding that Ron absolutely knew nothing about muggles, "Isaac Newton is the one who figured out gravity. And also, he is dead, he was dead about a few decades ago. I'm surprised that you don't know about this."

Ron glared at him.

Harry whistled and then stared aimlessly around, giving his best innocent look.

After they had finished their ice-creams, Harry took Ron into a muggle shop that looked like a clothes stoor, but turned out that the highest floor was actually a diner. Harry got himself a sandwich and Ron ate two dishes of creamy deliciousness, also, while they were eating, Harry taught Ron how to use and identify muggle money.

Ron unfortunately, still couldn't master that.

"So, how was your day?" asked Hermione as Harry and Ron sat down with her once again in the Three Broomsticks.

"Not the best. You have no idea how impossible it is to live like a muggle! I almost cried several times." said Ron, drowning his 'sorrows' in butterbeer.

Hermione gave him a look. Ron quelled from her.

"Okay, I guess I understand the lesson here, but I am definitely not repeating it again."


End file.
